Belarus and Her New Brother
by TheAmericanAlchemist
Summary: One day America found himself in makeshift Russia cosplay to make Belarus happy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day after the world conference, Belarus and Russia walked down the long beautifully decorated hallway. Of course she was latched on to his arm like a cat you're trying to give a bath or a leech to bare skin.

"Belarus could you please let go of my arm; it's loosing feeling and coloration, da?" Underneath his coat, his arm was a very unhealthy shad of purple just like his eyes.

"Alright big brother" Belarus let the death grip that she had; allowing Russia to rub his sore arm as the feeling started to come back.

"I can't take this anymore! She wants to marry me and she's my sister! Incest is illegal in both are homes but she couldn't care less. I have to think of something to get me out of here!" As his Thoughts scrambled his brain, he notices America walking the opposite way. He was burger clad and was busy stuffing his face with it. Russia suddenly thought of a very sneaky idea.

"Oh America could you come here for a second I need to ask you for a favor!" Russia waved over the glutton over to him and his sister.

"What up dude? What you need me for?" America quickly ran over to the very tall Russian man. He thought the more favors he did for Russia, the less they will fight over the whole Cold War thing.

"I need you to keep my sister company while I use the restroom. I had some of Jamaica's chicken and a little bit of vodka. It's not going to be a very pretty ending if you know what I mean….I might be there for a while" The exasperation on his face was almost pitiful as he grab his stomach . America placed his hand on the giant in from for him in sympathetic way.

"Don't worry bro; your sister is in good hands." He smiled at Russia

"Thank you so much comrade! I pay you back KOL KOL" The evilness of his plan almost came out as he kol'd to himself. Of course America didn't notice anything….

"No bro you don't have to do that, after all I am the HERO!" He gave the iconic thumb pointing to himself hero-esc pose to Russia.

"Any way as they say in your home….. See ya sucker!" Russia ran as fast as he could towards the exit. Russia ran as fast as he could, knocking down many countries along the way.

"Big brother you're going the wrong way! The restroom is the other way….."Belarus looked like she was going to punch the wall in a fit of anger. Her hair was standing strait up like mad cat. But she just fell to the ground and started to bawl.

"What's wrong?! Please don't cry!" America was starting to freak out as people started to stare. He did have a reputation to hold up, after all.

"He did it again, he ditched me! He doesn't love me; I want to be with him! "The mix of her loud sobs and her heavy accent made here words barley understandable.

"Please don't cry! You want the burger?" The socially awkward America held said burger in front of her to stop the loud wails, but Belarus was too broken down to even notice he said anything. America started to panic as more people started to stare. But suddenly an idea that was border line insane came to him.

"Wait right here, I'll be back."As he looked at the sobbing girl in front of him he placed the burger in front of her. Then he dashed to the men's locker room to find all of the necessary materials for his plan. Once he got there, he dash over to his brother, Canada's, locker. He didn't know the combination so with super powered strength he ripped open the locker and grabbed a tan colored over coat and a white scarf. He quickly put both on, but still there was something missing. America ran to the showers next to the locker room and found a tap that look similar to Russia's tap and in a another leap of heroic strength; he ripped out the pipe from the wall and water began spewing everywhere.

Once he got the pipe out of the wall he immediately dashed to where he had left Belarus. When he got there he found her sobbing into the burger. There was mustard on her face as she bawled between bites. America squatted down in front of her and pulled out a napkin from his pocket and started wiping the mustered and tears of her face.

"Look Belarus I'm your big brother! So please stop crying." He gave her a big grin as she stopped crying to figure out what was going on.

"You're not my big brother, and what are you wearing? You look like some lazy, cheap cosplayer."Belarus was very confused with the other nation.

"I'm the big brother that wants to be around and be with you." Finally it was clear to Belarus what America was trying to do. She started to laugh at the game that he was playing.

"So you're trying to make me feel better by dressing up like my brother? That's stupid, but very sweet. I don't know many people who would do that."Belarus stared to blush a little bit at the sweet gesture.

"Do you feel better now?" He held out his hand upon seeing she needed help up.

"I do feel a little better, but he did promise to take me to the mall to buy a new dress, so I feel a little let down. " Belarus took his hand at the same time she had a saddened look on her face. As America helped her up he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. He could remember time when he was let down by someone he loved.

"Well, that won't do. I guess I'll take you to the mall. Hell; Ill even act as your big brother for the day, how does that sound?" He scratched the back of his head nervously awaiting her answer. Belarus clung to his arm for dear life; hoping that her brother would someday take lessons from America; today he would be fulfilling a dream she had for a long time. The dream to spend a day with the one she love even if It was just for pretend. America blushed as she grabbed his arm; clearly surprised with the answer she gave him.

"Hahahah I mean KOL KOL KOL. I'm guessing that was a yes. Well we better get going before traffic gets too bad. I'll drive." Belarus said nothing as she pressed her face into his shoulder as they walked towards the exit.

A few doors down Canada was walking out of the sauna and into the men's locker room to get clean. Once he got in to the locker room he stepped in some cold water. The looker was flooded with water about 2 inches high. The twisted piece of metal that was his locker door was on the floor. Canada went over to his locker and peered inside; all that was left was his pair of underwear.

"Why is it wet and where are my clothes!" This is the first time he said something that wasn't a whisper. All of a suddenly he fell to the ground and sniffed the grown like a blood hound. He sniffed all over the place; finally he got the scent of hammerers.

"America has the precious. We must find the precious and take it from him… Maple maple. But we mustn't hurt brother. You must remember precious that brother does this all the time to us. Maple Maple… " Canada changed in to vial creature with a bad habit of coifing maple and talking to himself like there was another person with him. He walked on all fours in a galloping sort of way and muttering about the clothes to himself in his underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Brother, what do you think of this dress?" Belarus was trying on a slender red dress that had on strap on one side and on the other side hung down in a way that showed off her cleavage. As she looked in to the mirror that was in front of her, she turned to the blushing America, clearly not having much experience with girls.

"It looks nice! Red looks very good on you…." He had never seen her in anything but her blue dress that made her look like a maid. He looked a little upset because the color red starred up memories of someone he left behind, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"I think I'll get this one. It looks the best out of all of them." On the ground next to her was a mountain of clothes that she did not like.

"Ok go get changed, and I'll go pay for the other clothes." America was covered with all kinds of clothes. Arm to arm was nothing 15 pairs t-shirts and blue jeans. In his hands were 2 blouses, 2 shirts and a pair of high heels. When he placed the clothes on the check out table, the man behind the table was looking as what he was wearing.

"What are you wearing!? What, what, what are you wearing! Good lord honey, you look like the circus is in town and it trampled all over you!" The man behind the table was very flamboyant with his words as he placed one had on his hip in a very feminine pose. America just held up the tap and tried to look like Russia in his I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up face. There was very long acquired silence as the two men look at each other.

"WTF you look like a retard boy with a big lollypop LOL!" The man behind the table was cracking up in a very girly giggle as he put his hand in front of his mouth. America quickly got irritated at the fact the stare did not work like he wanted it to.

"Just give me the bill already!" He pointed at the pile of clothes in front of him with a very impeccant way.

"OMG like you don't have to be a bitch about it." He was very offended and sassy sounding as he started to scan the clothes. After a he was done scanning a couple of clothes, he stopped to look at someone who was going through one of the clothes racks.

"OMG its Poland! What you're doing here you crazy bitch?!" The very flamboyant man put his hand up into the air and started to wave his hand up and down to get Poland to come over. America was hiding his face with his hands and tried to pretend he was not there. Poland ran over in a girly fashion with is hands near his chest moving them side to side.

"OMG Greg I didn't know you work here! You should totally check out this mini skirt I found on clearance at another store, it's totally cute! I got one for Lithuania too." As he was talking he dug out a pink, plaid mini skirt that was in one of his bags and proudly displayed it in front of him with both arms extended. After a moment he looked at the big pile of women's clothing and then looked at America.

"America like what the hell are you wearing?" the disgusted look on his face looked like he had just stepped in dog crap. Before America could speak, Poland looked at the women's clothing again. Almost automatically a Cheshire cat-like smirk crept its way onto Poland's feminine features.

"Like OMG America are you into cross-dressing?! I should like totally hug you!" In Poland's head he was imagining America in a bandana tank top and wearing Daisy Dukes. But before he got too close to hug the stunned country, Belarus ran over to America, latched on to his arm with her new dress in hand, and pushed Poland to the ground.

"He's mine! I will cut you!" Her voice scared America a bit because it was low and frightening as she stared at the devastated Poland on the ground. It wasn't the fact that he was on the ground that appalled him. He was devastated because his dreams of frolicking in drag with America were crushed. In the middle of all this the casher finished scanning all of the clothes.

"Alright Hun your total $456.50." Belarus handed him the dress as America fell to the ground and started twitching because of the price of the clothes. Obviously America has never been clothes shopping with a girl. The man scanned the dress while looking board.

"OK your new total is $642.75."The man had a very board look on his face. America stood up and started to freak out as he reached for his wallet. When his hand reached his back pants pocket, his wallet wasn't there. He search frantically for is wallet: patting all over his body to find the missing wallet which he had left in his car. Suddenly he found something in his brother's coat pocket. In it he found Canada's Canadian flag wallet. America looked inside of the wallet and started to go through it.

Inside were a few colorful Canadian dollar bills, a buy one get one free maple syrup coupon, and a credit card. The credit card was one of those cards with you ID photo. America's lips quirked into a big, evil grin as he took the out he credit card and handed it to the casher.

"Ok so its going to be credit." The man looked at the photo on card and looked at America. He really didn't care about the details so he scanned the card. All of a sudden America got a chill down his spine. It was the same feeling you get when you thinks someone is watching you. He looked around the room but no one was looking at him.

"Is something wrong big brother?"Belarus looked up at him with this concerned look.

"It's nothing I just got this weird feeling all of a sudden." He still looked a little nervous as he scratched the back of his head.

" Maple! Maple! He has it he has the precious. But I don't want to go in there! Why not precious, don't you want the precious back? Maple! Maple! I want the precious back, I really do! It's just there's girls and Poland. I don't want to be in a room with Poland it's too damn scary. Agreed. Maple! Maple!" Canada was outside of the store looking at America through the glass in almost a fetal position, changing between a terribly scared Matthew Williams and a snapped Canada. He had walked all the way to the mall in his underwear and he did not get arrested, unlike France would every Sunday. But of course Canada be the invisible man that he is, nobody cared or noticed enough to arrest him.

"Hay America what hell jou doing here and why are you in your underwear." Cuba was about to hit a Canada like always. He looked a Cuba with a face that can only explained what it looked like by mixing the most ugliest faces of a bulldog with a toad, and give this strange creature with a big under bite. This stare-off lasted for several seconds until Canada couldn't take it anymore.

"I am Canada damn it! Can't you read?! My name is on my underwear!" As he stood up and stretched out the elastic as far as he could, and shoved the rim where it said "Canada" in to Cuba's face. He was breathing very heavily. Cuba backed up in a mixture of embarrassment and question.

"Oh sorry Canada…. I didn't recognize you." He had worry look on his face. He had never seen him like this before. Canada quickly went back to stalking America and he crouched down.

"Just don't do it again. Maple! Maple!" As he was watching America, Cuba got down to his level to see what he was looking at.

"Hey it's the real America! What the hell is he doing here?" Cube started to get angry again as he turned to Canada.

"It's a mall what do you think he is doing here? Maple! Maple! You have a bad habit of not thinking stuff through don't you?" This time both Matthew and Canada held the conversation with Cuba. He tried to ignored that last statement because the soft way he put it in that sounded like the normal Canada.

"Hey aren't those your clothes he's wearing?" Cuba looked at America in a confused way.

"He took them! He took the precious! We must get it back. Maple! Maple!" upon hearing Canada/Matthew's words; Cuba got furious with America He stood up a with his hand in fists and grinded his teeth.

"Stay right here Canada I'm going to get your clothes back!" as he stomped his way into the department store, he looked like he was going to kill him. Meanwhile America was in the store explaining why he was with Belarus and why he looked the way he did to Poland and the casher. Belarus was looking at some clothes, not paying attention until Cuba showed up. She noticed that he was going for America and just like with Poland she stopped him dead in his tracks. With the anger that radiated from Cuba she could tell her 'brother' was in some deep crap. She jumped up and landed a perfect round house kick with her high heal to his face. Two or three teeth and blood came out of Cuba's mouth as he fell back to the floor, unconscious.

"-And that why I'm dressed like this…Well we better get going. Come on Belarus!" America was the only one that did not notice the commotion. You could tell this because he walked on Cuba on the way out with Belarus sweetly clinging to his arm. Poland and the casher looked at them as they exited the store, then the pair looked at the dead Cuban.

"Like what are we going to do with him?" The casher pointed at him with another feminine pose

"OMG lets like give him a makeover! I have a cute yellow sun dress that would look totally perfect on him!" Poland turned to the cashier with a face of eagerness.

"OMG lets!" As the two of them ascended on Cuba like buzzards: they drag him to the back room where he will meet his drag queen fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Belarus can we stop and rest for a moment?" America was carrying all the bags and boxes of clothes and shoes that he had bought for her with a credit card that was not his. It wasn't that he was tired of carrying all of it, it was more the fact that he could not see in front of him with the mound of boxes blocking his field of vision.

"Alright brother we can sit on this bench for a while. I could talk about where we want to go next." She walked to the bench that was a few steps away and sat down. America placed the bags and boxes next to the bench and sat down in a lazy slouched-over way. Belarus leaned in to America and wrapped her arms around him. She looked at him and smiled while she blushed. When he looked at her, he couldn't help but blush himself at her stunning beauty. America smiled down at her and began to relax.

"You know what big brother." as she started talking she looked back, she closed her eyes she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he looked down at her. She looked so cute clinging to his arm.

"I love you big brother." He was speechless for a few seconds as he looks star struck. He felt so warm is side as his heart beat faster. America had only had this feeling for someone many years ago.

"I love you too Belarus." He had this feeling of content from the woman and she buried her face in the stolen jacket that he was wearing. America closed his eyes and the couple sat quietly; enjoying the moment, both wishing that is won't ever end. America's fuzzy feeling was replaced by one of dread when he realized that her feelings weren't directed at him; it all belonged to Russia. In her crazy little mind she could not tell the real from the fake at this point, but America couldn't help harboring feelings for the girl as he thought himself,

"Russia you are one lucky bustard and you don't even know it..."America trailed off with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair in an exasperated manor, "I wonder where he took off to anyway."

He dismissed the thought and settled himself back down to the girl next to him, and began to fall asleep.

Meanwhile in a club down town

The excitement was in the air with all the techno dance mix and the multicolored stroblights. Everyone was thrilled to be alive as they danced around with glow sticks, bracelets, and necklaces as they raved their brains out. There was a man in the middle of the dance floor that dwarfed all the dancers. The man was wearing a leather tight pants , had no shirt, a scarf with 10 glow necklaces of all colors, 5 glow bracelets on each hand, a pink furry floppy hat with 15 glow necklaces around it, big sunglasses with glow sticks handing of them, and a bottle of vodka in one hand. This man was the Rave King.

"Every body becomes one with mother Russia, Da!? If its Da, keep dancing! I got rid of her I'm FREE!" Russia threw his hands up in the air and started raving again and the people around him cheered him on.

In the entrance of the club was a man on the phone wearing leather pants and rubber boots.

"Italy It's me it's me… we're going to have to cancel the sparkle party for now…" He looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"It's ok Germany we can go to the mall instead! ~Ve! I found this great 50% of coupon for a pasta pot at Bed, Bath, And Beyond just make sure you change first!" over the Phone Italy's voce cheered up the dearest Germany.

"All right I'm on my way!" Germany hung up the phone and made his way outside.

Back at the mall

"So Belarus where do you want to go next?" America was holding a map of the mall and looking at all the shops while still sitting on the bench. Belarus turned to look at the map that he had in hand. She look thoroughly for the place where she wanted to go untile she found the place in the middle of the mall.

"I want to go there!" Her face lit up with glee as she pointed to in to the middle of the map.

" You want to go ice skating?" America looked a little worried as he looks at the dress she was wearing.

"Da, I want to go! I haven't skated in years. It will be just like when we were kids! Come on big brother!"She looked at her 'brother' with mouth ajar and teary-eyed as she started to think of all the times Russia skated with her when they were kids. The memories came fresh into her mind as though they had only happened yesterday; skating with her brother hand and hand as little kid in a Russian winter wonder land. In her crazy head that was the truth, but what actually happened was that Russia was skating as fast as he could to get away from his crazy, marriage-obsessed little sister.

"OK, OK, we'll go skating I'm just worried about you skating in that dress. You might trip on that thing and get hurt out there!" he looked a little irritated out of worry for her.

"Oh big brother you don't have to worry I wasn't intending to skate in this. I was thinking of changing into the some of the clothes that we got when we got there."She started to blush because the thought of him worrying for her was made her hart race. Once again he was enamored with how cute she looked when she blushed, he couldn't help but smile as he stood up from the bench.

"What are we waiting, for let's get you to the skating rink?" America held out his elbow to her. She stood up and she linked arms with him while giving a smile. As they walked away and talking about how much fun it will be, they not noticing that they were being fallowed.

"Maple! Maple! We can't afford to get to close or we might end up like Cuba and we don't want that do we precious? Course not; I don't want to lose teeth! "Canada was following the couple as they walked down towards the ice rink, he was hiding behind thing as he made his way near them.

When the two of them reached the rink, Belarus had already changed in to a very slender-fitting v-neck pink shirt and skinny blue jeans. It did not take long for them to get on the ice. The two of them skated hand in hand on the football field-sized ice rink and with the casual grin from America. All of a sudden she lost her footing while turning. But before she could fall on her back, America bent down and caught her and their eyes met. As she gazed in to his brilliant blue eyes, she looked like she had been put under a spell. America found that he was mesmerized by the way she looked at him. As he lifted her up, both their hearts beat faster as the two of them came closer. Belarus's arms snaked around his neck, while America leaned down as they closed their eyes. Closer and closer their lips were. The time seemed to slow down the closer they got. They were so close to stopped time, but before time stopped someone wooshed past them. The couple lost their balance and fell on one another. Meanwhile the man jumped up in to the air, while in the air doing a triple spin and landing on one foot with the other foot in the air going backwards.

"Honhon hon, what do you Think England? It was perfect, No?" France had is hand in his hair and his eye closed in self-satisfied way as he skated towards England. He flicked his hair and gazed at England with a very mad look on his face.

"You bloody git! You knocked down Russia and Belarus!" He rushed over to the Belarus and the man that he thought was Russia. England couldn't tell it was America because the way they landed, He had his face tuck away in her breasts. England bent down to offer a hand

"I'm so sorry for that frog's roundness. I hope you're not heart Rus…. America!" Belarus had rolled over on the ice in the middle of his sentence and revealed the beet red America from her bosom. England was stunned and confused as France skated over to see what was going on.

"I can explain! I can explain!" America had quickly sat up on the ice will waving his hands.

"There no need to explain! ~ Hon Hon Its obvious that two forbidden lovers are role playing here before descending into the bed room of a hotel!~ Hon Hon hon" France had a glass of wine in on hand that magically appeared out of nowhere, swirling it as he gazed at the two "lovers" in a almost mystified look. As he said that both America and Belarus started to blush uncontrollably.

"That's not it at all!" He jumped up on to his feet as fast as a bullet.

" Then what the bloody hell is it?!" England broke out of his state of shock and in to a state of anger because of the confusion while curling his fists at his side. America sided while looking at the uneasy looking Belarus reaching for her knife to kill England for the way he was looking at him.

"Belarus it's ok, go skate arownd while I talk to my friends. Ok?" she looked at him and didn't say anything and nodded and skated of while giving England the look of death. He shivered a bit when she skated away. As America started to explain the whole mess, behind him on the other side of the ice rink glass was him…

"Maple, Maple ! Yes! Here is our chance precious; we must go now while his back is turned!" As Canada was about climb the glass to go and strangle America to death, he noticed someone next to him. He turned his head to look what it was, it was a person with a large metal mask on, with dreds hanging going all the way to his butt, some kind of chest plate armor, on his shoulder was some kind of lazar-thing and on top of his head was a sealer hat.

"Who the hell are YOU?! Maple!" this time Matthew was speaking and the maple came out as a whisper, as he fell to the ground. On the ground there was a long staring match between Canada and the thing, until it got close to Canada. It grabbed his face with its little hand and turned his head side to side to see what he was. The thing suddenly stopped and looked up and out to the rink. Canada was so afraid that he could not move at all.

"-and that is how this whole mess started… Could you to keep this a secret?" America was very flustered when he ask them that question.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" England had his arms folded to his chest as he while looking very serious.

"Honhon~. Your secret is safe with big brother ~Hor Hor!" Behind his back his finger s were crossed. His face was gave the look of a teenage gossip girl with a new piece of info to tell the whole world. But of course America being dense as a fruitcake was happy with their promise.

"Any way America, we were in the middle of a contest to see who can do the best ice skating trick, Would you like to stay and watch me kick the frog's ass?" England jabbed his thumb in France's general direction.

"Sorry bro I'm getting hungry. I think we're going to hit the food court. Bye bro!" America had his hand on his very loud rumbling stomach as he looked a little ravenous. Belarus came up behind him and grabbed his hand as they skated to the exit.

"Now then, it's my turn to show you what's up! France are you listening to me?!" For a moment England had his back turned to him. When he turned around he found France was texting something on his cell phone.

"Yes Yes I'm listening go ahead and do your trick." After France was finished texting he looked up at England. He sighed and pulled out a stick with a star on top from his jacket pocket. England began to wave the stick up in the air will mumbling something. The star started to glow as a big puff of smoke enveloped England. As the smoke slowly disappeared France could make out that England's outfit had changed. Instead of his his every day clothes he had a tunic on and on top of his head was a halo and on his back was very small wings.

"England?!" France had a hard time getting anything out because of shock. He turned white as England dashed off as fast as he could. He went so far that he almost hit the wall of the ice rink, but at the last second he jumped and did a quadruple spin barrel roll. It was as elegant and graceful as a swan taking flight, and that is what he did. The wings on his back grew 10 times the normal size in midair and began to soar around the whole rink.

"WTF! Maple! Maple! we missed him we better go get the precious." Canada had just noticed that America had already left and started to turn, but the thing stopped him before he got too far. The thing grabbed Canada and sat him right next to him. Canada tried to get away, but the thing shot out a line from its wrist that tied him up. It suddenly look up at England, who was still up in the are doing loopy-loops , the lazar-thing on its shoulder started to move with England's movement. On one of his wings you could see three little red dots in a triangle pattern. A few seconds later a giant glowing ball of plasma shot out of it, towards England.

"Mayday Mayday MAYDAY; going down!" When it hit England; his wings burst into flames along with his eyebrows as he spiraled down while memories of gentling shot down by Germany flashed before his eyes , when he hit the ground a tiny explosion followed.

"Take that you British jerk of jerks! I really had you this time! HAHAHAHAh" The thing took off his mask to reveal none other than England's little brother, Sealand.

"Maple Maple! Sealand where did you get that!" Canada sat freaking out, making the ropes cut into his skin. If he could move he would be motioning to the gear that the small teen had in possession.

"Silly America; you think you're the only one with aliens for friends hahahahaha!"With Sealand's statement Canada went ballistic and broke the ropes. He flung himself at the boy, knocking him down as he shook him furiously.

"Im Canadaaaaaaa!" Canada's anger was uncontrollable as he began to beat the boy to a pulp.

Meanwhile at the food court

"Belarus stay here will I go get us some food, OK?" Belarus sat down at the table closest to the food services and shook her head at America. The whole food court was packed full of people except for one; it was a new food stand that did not have a sign yet. But of course America being as impatient as he is he headed to the one with no line. When he finally got over he read the menu. The first thing was snake. He had a sinking feeling in his gut as a beautiful woman with long black hair came from the back of the stand.

"It's been a long time America, you know I missed you." The woman smiled in a sarcastic tone of voice as she looked at the stunned America. This woman was the reason America has bad memories of the color red.

"Vie-Vietnam…" America spoke in an almost whisper, not being able to find his voice in his state of shock. He couldn't believe he would see her again so quickly. He looked back at Belarus who smiled back at him with a gentle wave. He swallowed some saliva that was forming in the back of his throat and waved back. He turned back to Vietnam who was watching with a sly smirk. She can't be here, not here, not now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As America stood in front of the stand that housed the black hair oriental beauty, memory came flooding back of a war of sacrifice and a love half done. He will never forget the time spent with her and all the lives wasted for stopping the advance of communism, which in the end was futile. For she is the reason the color red saddens him so.

"So how has it been? You looked like you have been through hell and back." Vietnam's words hit him as if they had fists, and had to seriously think about what do to or to say. America tore his gaze away from his feet to her; she was leaning over the stand with her elbows touching the stands and her hands under her chin. She seemed to be enjoyed with America's discomfort as you could clearly see by her sadistic grin that she had on her face.

"I-its been good…. It has been a while seen we last talked to each other. I real did not expect to find you in one of my malls. It was the last place that I would guess to look for you…. So what are you doing here?" America's tone of voice was neither of anger nor of sadness but more of calm curiosity. But you could not tell that by his face with that looked of dead sadness in his eyes.

"Well I was tired of making sneakers for snot nosed brats around the world and growing rice in my home, so I am taking a break. It's not like the rest of my people will stop making them if I'm out. Plus I wanted to see you." Her gaze ran up and down America's body. It was the kind of gaze you would expect from a girl that checking you out in an almost sexy way. This was a long slow gaze that made him a bit uncomfortable, as if she was judging every flaw he had, but her gaze finely made it to his eyes.

"So is there some special reason that your dressed that way or do enjoy dressing like a fool?" her tone of voice was clear and to the point in sarcastic way. America quickly got irritated for having to tell the same story over for the third time that day. It also didn't help that the country that he had to tell it to was Vietnam, who was enjoying his frustration with a sly grin on her face, but before America opened his mouth to tell the long tale, two feminine arms firmly wrapped around his torso. To one side of his shoulder, Belarus was looking up at America like a kind hearted angel that was a little bit puzzled with her head slightly tilted. America's face turned bright red as he looked away from Belarus to Vietnam, who was very fixated on the two of them trying to find out what's going on.

"Big Brother I'm hungry… What's taking so long?" America quickly turned his attention back to Belarus.

"Oh B -Belarus I'm getting the food as fast as I can. Please just wait a little longer." The blonde man pleaded; Belarus's observant eyes didn't miss a beat though; staring directly at Vietnam. Her joyful expression turned into one of horrifying jealousy.

You see the real Russia had his eyes on Vietnam way back when, so Belarus remembers her well. Belarus shoved America aside and marched right up to Vietnam. The two female nations stared each other down. Belarus glared at the dark haired nation, earning a nervous one in return. Vietnam was unbelievably confused at this point while Belarus lunged at her with blinding rage.

"What are you doing around my big brother! Are you trying to seduce him, you five dollar Asian hooker? Oh I know your game you filthy disease ridden whore! I will cut you!" By this point Belarus had already taken her knife out of its holding place—the garter around her left leg—and had it pointed at Vietnam's windpipe.

Behind Belarus stood a very confused American; the male country's face could let anyone easily know his thought; "_What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_

Sweat rolled down Vietnam's neck when she realized that she didn't have time to defend herself with the club that she had in her hand.

"Could please tell her to calm down America!" Panic was evident as Vietnam dodged Belarus's next attack.

Upon hearing Vietnam's plea of desperation, America grabbed Belarus's hand, the one that was holding the knife, and held her tightly so she couldn't move. The knife was near her ear while she franticly tried to get lose. Her face was still just as vicious as it was before with her eyes honed in on Vietnam's neck like a lioness defending her cubs against a intruder.

It seemed as nothing could calm her down as she nearly missed cutting America's cheek. People were started to stare as she flailed around. With all her flailing, Belarus managed to hit America a few times, angering the normally happy young man. He turned her around to face him, holding her at arm's length. Belarus was not expecting that as she let out a little "squeak ".

The death stare eye quickly vanished and was replaced with embarrassment as she stared in to his face of disapproval. Without saying a word Belarus hung her head in shame and embarrassment. Her death grip on the knife loosened and fell to the floor. The couple stood there in silence until Belarus began to tear up, latching herself onto America to steady herself. The young woman sobbed into his chest.

America's face softened into a sympathetic look as slowly embraced her. It was then he realized that she can't help to act that way when her real brother would hardly bat an eye at her. She truly loved him and of course she loved him even though he wasn't even there. As the two of them stood there with Belarus still crying, America couldn't help to feel the love of Belarus even though he was a stand-in.

"It's alright big brother is here. Everything is going to be ok." America's words were soft and comforting as he settled his cheek on the top of her head with his eyes closed.

"Could someone please fill me in? I don't know what the hell is going on." Vietnam's plight for answers never came because their embrace was so strong that nothing could stop it. It was a long time; almost like they turned in to statues. Silently they parted. Belarus took the American's hand and stared thankfully into his eyes. America couldn't take any longer; his heart was pounding out of his chest as he stared into her eyes. Then his focus turned to her lips.

There was an over whelming feeling, a feeling of fire in is chest. America then drew her in close once more. She did this same… Then It happened the moment both of them a wanted. Belarus always dreamed of this, a kiss from her big brother. Even though it was not him at all. Her mind was so passed reality that her brother and America became the same thing.

Just a few yards away stood a blood splattered humanoid being hiding behind a large potted palm tree. The palm tree was behind Vietnam's stand, but she didn't notice the thing that was talking to itself. The vile thing was Canada, but his sanity was lost in is rage and anger towards his brother, split into two.

"What is he doing to her? I can't see… I look like they are kissing maple maple" As Canada crawled closer to Vietnam's stand . He stood up almost like an old man would have with is back hunch over. He was right next to her when he stood and they were uncomfortably close to each other.

"Can I help you, sir?..." Vietnam's voice was quivering in puzzlement. Then she noticed blood and that he was practically naked. Her eyes widen her hand move closer to the night stick she had hidden in her stand. She went to swing it a Canada who had his eyes fixed on the two love birds that sat at a table a few yard away. He never took his eyes of them as he cot the night sick with one had.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you… Maple maple" Canada's head turned slowly to face her. She got a good look at who it was. Vietnam loosened her grip on the stick and it dropped to the floor with a big clunk. Vietnam's hands went to her side.

"Canada is that you? What the hell? Why are you in your underwear? " Her question went unanswered as he climbed up on to the stand. He was about to lung at them. His legs and arms were in the reedy position that made him look like a house cat that was about to pounce on a mouse. But as he went to strike out Vietnam grabbed him wrestled him to the ground. For someone as small as Vietnam, she has astounding strength. It was easy for her to slam him and pin him to the ground. It was like one of those bugs you pin to some cardboard for a school project.


End file.
